Perfect
by MysticMajesties01
Summary: Hermione is extremely depressed when Ron cheats on her. Snape wants her to know that she is perfect, no matter what. My first songfic. Song is Travis Garlend's version of F***in Perfect. Read for what the storyline is based off of.


AN: This is a short songfic written based off of a video made by tangerineextreme on YouTube. Here's the link:

.com/watch?v=JcVuidWvzXI

The sing is Travis Garland's version of F*in Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know how you feel inside._

_You're in love and so am I._

He loved the way she smiled. He loved the way her laugh would seem to brighten the gloomiest of days. Her reddish brown eyes were full of life, much unlike his tired black eyes. She was his complete opposite, yet the light of his dark days.

There was no denying; Severus Snape was in love with Hermione Granger.

And she was in love, too, but not with him.

_But you're with some other guy._

_I should be the one by your side._

Why?

Why did she have to fall in love with that Weasley bastard? He was immature, arrogant, always making rude jokes. Why couldn't Severus be the one holding her hand every day? Why couldn't he be more than a friend to this, once frizzy haired know-it-all, turned into a full grown and beautiful young woman?

_He cheated._

_Made you feel no good._

_I told you that he would._

_I knew he'd make you cry._

Hermione came into the dungeons for her private lessons, but her usual happy greeting was gone. In its place, a gloomy look and tear tracks running down her cheek.

"Hello Professor," Hermione greeted Severus with an obviously forced grin.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," said Severus.

"What shall I be brewing today?" asked Hermione as she dropped all signs of happiness, forced or otherwise, from her face. Severus flicked his wand and instructions for Amortentia. The girl took one look at the bored and headed for the storage rooms for her ingredients, but Severus caught the tears spilling from her eyes. He gently caught Hermione's arm as she passed his desk.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong?" Severus asked, heart broken from seeing Hermione this distraught. Hermione looked as if she couldn't hold her pain in anymore, and burst into sobs as she buried her face in her hands.

"R-Ron he…he…ch-cheated…with that…that…daft _bimbo_…L-Lavender", Hermione stuttered in between sobs. Severus felt a flare of anger inside him. He had a feeling that something like this would happen. He wrapped an arm around Hermione as she cried her eyes out.

_You're broken._

_Let me make it better._

_Glue you back together._

_Just give me a try._

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Hermione was constantly depressed. Her grades in Potions Class had slipped, and apparently her grades in other classes had done the same, as Severus had been hearing nothing in the teacher's lounge except "Miss Granger's grades have been dropping" or "I'm worried about Miss Granger". Severus was also worried for the fading light of his life, but he decided to keep his worries to himself, unlike the other professors.

Another lesson with Hermione came around and the girl trudged into the Potions room, the happy greetings a thing of the past.

"Good morning, Professor," she greeted with a small twitch of the lips, "What do you want me to brew?" Severus sighed and flicked his wand. The instructions for the Draught of Living Death appeared on the board. Hermione nodded and went to the storage rooms for the proper ingredients.

An hour later Severus decided to check on Hermione's work. When he approached her potion, he saw that it was the perfect shade of grey that it should have been in its current stage.

"Very good, Miss Granger," he commented, "Just let it simmer for half an hour and you can add the valerian root."

"Thank you sir," Hermione replied with a small smile before sitting down on a stool and twiddling her thumbs. Severus stared at her for a moment and sighed before pulling up a stool next to hers.

"Miss Granger, what's wrong?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, her once bright and beautiful eyes now sad and tired. Severus saw a tear spill out of her eye and absentmindedly reached out to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Please let me help you," Severus said to the young woman he secretly loved. Hermione trembled, and shook her head.

"I don't think that's possible, sir," she said, turning away.

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_fucking perfect._

"Miss Granger! Being depressed is one thing but this…" Severus trailed off as he looked back down at Hermione's arm, which was still grasped in his hands. Her forearm was covered in thin scars, both old and new. Severus swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he stared back at the distraught face of the Gryffindor lioness.

"Why do you care?" she yelled suddenly, "I don't deserve you're help! I'm worthless! No one will ever love me!" Hermione burst into tears at the last statement. Severus felt a silent tear drip down his own cheek as he gently gripped Hermione's chin, making her look at him.

"Listen to me, Hermione Granger," he said, not caring that he used her first name, "You are _not_ worthless. You are nothing less than extraordinary. Everyone has their flaws, true. But of everything you are, worthless is _not_ one of your traits." Severus felt his heart break at the look Hermione gave him. It was a look of desperation, helplessness, and sadness. Severus pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You are perfect," he whispered so quietly that she could not hear.

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_Any less than_

_fucking perfect._

Severus went to sleep every night thinking of Hermione. He wanted her to be his so much. He would make the Gryffindor lioness feel like a princess. He would make her feel perfect.

_At his house you_

_found her clothes._

_Tried to play you and say_

"_Whose are those?"_

Hermione thought back to her relationship with Ron as she tried to get some sleep.

_Flashback_

…_._

"_Whose is this?" Hermione asked Ron as she held up a girl's sweater that she had found on his bed. Ron looked up from the Chudley Cannons book he had been reading._

"_Oh, that? It's Ginny's. She must have left it last time she visited. I'll return it," he said as he took the sweater. _

…

But the sweater wasn't really Ginny's.

Hermione buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

_He's so stupid._

_Here's how I know._

_What kind of genius would let_

_perfection go?_

Hermione was perfect, and the Weasley should have known that. But he had thrown her away like a misbehaving house elf. How could he have been so stupid as to not see the angel in Hermione that Snape saw?

_He's conceited._

_Only 'bout himself._

_He loves nobody else._

_He ain't even fly._

"I'm worried about Hermione," said Harry to Ron one day after lunch.

"You're worried about _her_? What about _me_? _I'm _the one who has to deal with people guilt tripping me over making her sad," Ron said, annoyed at his best friend for not understanding.

_You're broken._

_Let me make it better._

_Glue you back together._

_Just give me a try._

Severus was walking back to the dungeons from dinner when he heard Weasley yelling around the corner.

"Why would I want to be friends with a know-it-all, bipolar, frizzy-haired Mudblood like you? I never loved you! Do you want to know why I cheated? Well I'll tell you! Lavender never yelled at me for breaking a rule once in a while! Lavender would never hesitate to kiss me! And face it; Lavender is just hotter than you! Now stop talking to me!" Weasley yelled.

"Well, so much for trying to at least be friends again!" Hermione's voice rang out. Severus then heard a pair of footsteps storm away before hearing a girl crying. Severus walked around the corner and spotted Hermione. She was sitting on the floor, her head buried in her arms, and sobbing. Severus felt his heart fill with anger at Weasley for making this angel cry. He walked up to Hermione and her head lifted from her knees. He held out his hand and she took it without question. Then, Severus pulled her into a comforting hug, right there in the middle of the corridor.

_Pretty pretty please._

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_fucking perfect._

Hermione spent most of her free time in the dungeons with Snape from the day of that fight. He had proven to be the only person who she felt that she could truly trust. She didn't know exactly what it was but something about Snape made Hermione feel…perfect. It was like she immediately felt happier in his presence.

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_any less than_

_fucking perfect._

He would never hurt her, he would make her happy. And now Severus had a chance with her, now that she trusted him.

_It's gonna take time girl _

_to heal that hole (he left)_

_exactly how long I don't know but_

_you got pain and I know a remedy you gotta _

_start kickin' with someone like me_

_Now you're over analyzing _

_all your thoughts._

_Start thinking it's all your fault._

_But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself_

'_cause he's just a douchebag._

_He's just a douchebag._

"I was a terrible girlfriend, that's why he cheated. It's all my fault," Hermione said. She was feeling depressed that day. But Severus put a quick stop to her line of thought by grasping her chin and making her look him directly in the eye.

"I realize that it will take time to heal your heartbreak, Miss Granger, but it is not your fault that Mr. Weasley is a prick. Now stop thinking like that," Severus said sternly. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I guess you're right," she said.

_I was hoping_

_you'd let me replace him._

_I would straight erase him_

_right out of your mind._

As Hermione was brewing her potion for her lesson one day, she started to wonder about Snape. Why was he so nice to her now, compared to previous years? What was that look that she kept seeing in his eyes? And why did her heart flutter every time she saw him? Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Snap out of it Hermione," she thought to herself, "It's not like you fell in love with him or something." She shook her head and continued with her potion, but stopped just to look at Snape. He was grading papers, but he looked up as if sensing her gaze. Hermione quickly looked back at her potion, feeling herself blush and her heart fluttering.

"Oh God. I do have a crush on him don't I?" she thought. A sudden shadow behind her made her jum, causing the knife she was holding to slit her palm.

"Professor," she greeted.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said, taking her hand and looking at the cut. Before Hermione knew it, Snape had his wand out and the cut on her hand had healed. For some reason, Hermione was reminded of how this little occurrence strangely related to her life right now. Ron had hurt her like the knife had hurt her hand, and Snape had instantly been there to heal her, as he had done with his wand. Hermione looked into Snape's eyes.

Moments of silence passed, and Hermione and Snape seemed to move closer as if in a trance.

Then, before Hermione knew it, Snape's lips rested upon hers, and all thoughts of Ron, or anything else, were wiped from Hermione's mind.

_Pretty pretty please._

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_fucking perfect._

Hermione was finally happy again. She had someone to love, and that someone truly loved her back. She had completely forgotten her relationship with Ron. That is, until he walked up to her in the Common Room one day, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hermione, I love you. Please forgive me. I wish…I wish I had never said those horrible things. I miss you, Hermione. Can you give me another chance?", he said, looking sincerely sorry. Hermione raised her eyebrows, and so did Ginny and Harry, who had been doing their homework nearby when Ron approached. Hermione's first instinct was to give Ron a hug and forgive him, but then all of the terrible things he had done in the past reared their ugly heads in her mind. Hermione got up, looked Ron in the eye, and smiled sweetly.

"Piss off, Ron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know I skipped the last three verses in the story, so here they are:

_If you get with me_

_I will never make you feel_

_any less than_

_fucking perfect._

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_any less than _

_fucking perfect._

_If you get with me _

_I will never make you feel_

_any less than_

_fucking perfect._

That's it.

Again, this story is based off of tangerineextreme's video on YouTube. Link is at the top. Go check it out ;) And thanks to tangerineextreme for permission to write a story based off of the video.


End file.
